Going Going Gone
by dcj
Summary: They say charity begins at home, and it was time Andy started taking care of her own needs first.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me and I decided to go ahead and write it, even knowing that it would be fluffy. I didn't want to go all Harlequin Romance on you, but I'm not sure I can help it. I can only envision the slow motion running towards each other in the sand kind of ending. I still hope you enjoy it, and I'll try and tackle a more work related topic next time.

I do not own any part of Rookie Blue, Jerry McGuire, or Tickle me Elmo…pretty random threesome but you'll get it later

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Parade was just about to start. As usual, Andy rushed in at the last minute, joining her fellow rookies (cut loose but still the junior officers) at their regular spots in the front row. She turned to see Sergeant Best enter the room, well more like stalk into the room. It was not going to be a good morning.

Andy quickly glanced at her friends to see if she could see any recognition on their faces. She had no idea what was happening, but she had to wonder if any of them were to blame. Generally when Frank was upset this early in the morning, it was because of a rookie screw up. She was pretty sure it wasn't her, but she still bit her bottom lip in anticipation of the reprimand she thought was coming.

Frank stepped up to the board. "It's about to happen again, folks; unfortunately, it's just that time of year. So get ready."

All the officers looked around, but everyone was met with the same blank stare as no one appeared to know exactly what he meant. The rookies were at a total loss; this was their first year so 'that time of year' meant nothing at all.

Frank stepped up to the board and wrote: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

"Come on…we've been through this before. It happens every year. Anyone?" Frank's eyes scanned the room but no one responded so he added an F to the first blank.

F _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

"Well…it's more than 4 letters so I got nothin'." Shaw offered to everyone's amusement.

Before the laughter could die down, everyone was startled by the expletive coming from the back of the room. "Shit!"

"Officer Williams?" Frank acknowledged.

"FUNDRAISER," Noelle answered, and by the looks of it, it didn't taste good on the way out.

"That's right…it's the Annual Fundraiser for the 15th Division and I'll warn you now, you are not going to like this one any better than the last. Actually I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it." He advised before continuing. "This year the fundraising committee has decided on an auction."

Ever the optimist, Chris perked up and looked around smiling. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's a Bachelor and Bachelorette auction" Frank clarified, and Gail shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he turned his glare towards her. "And Superintendent Peck has volun**told** all of us to participate."

Switching effortlessly into report mode, Best outlined the details. "Bachelorettes will be auctioned off the first night and bachelors the second. The winning bidder will get to do a ride-along with their chosen officer for an afternoon, and then be escorted by that officer to supper in the evening. And people…ALL single officers MUST take part." Frank stressed.

"Have fun suckers…this guy is spoken for," Jerry bragged, and he winked at Tracy before turning to the group with a wave of his hand. "You have my condolences. Sorry for your luck!"

"What's the matter, Barber…where's your sense of adventure?" Luke taunted from across the room. "Afraid no one will bid on you?"

Luke turned to Traci and directed his next comments to her. "I'm sure Nash wouldn't mind sharing you if it's for charity. You could spare him for a ride-along and a little supper, couldn't you?"

Traci just shot him a look that said in no uncertain terms that she was not up for the kind of sharing he was implying. And she wasn't the only one.

Andy's jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead. She was shocked and a little embarrassed; she couldn't believe he had the nerve to belittle her best friend's relationship and basically any relationship, including their own. She quickly looked away from Luke only to catch Sam's eye before lowering her head. And in that split second, she could tell that he was thinking exactly the same thing she was: _What kind of adventure was he talking about and just how eager was he to be shared?_

Best ignored Luke, and responded directly to Jerry. "No go, Barber. EVERY unmarried officer will be taking part."

"What?" Jerry couldn't believe it.

But Frank's tone left no room for argument. "If **I** have to do it, then **everyone** has to do it." Now they understood his bad mood, which lightened everyone else's. "Yeah, yeah…I can promise you there is **no** way out of this."

When the laughter finally died down, Best continued with mock uncertainty. "Now…if only we had someone who could MC."

At that point, Shaw immediately stepped forward and raised his hands as if to quiet the imagined enthusiasm. "Fine…fine…I'll do it…no need to beg."

Although no one was begging, everyone was happy to concede knowing that Shaw was the perfect choice. He had the gift of gab and had never been shy about using it.

"Officer Shaw, excellent!" Frank encouraged. "Now that's the spirit."

"Easy for him," Noelle quipped. "He just has to do what he does best…run off at the mouth...that is when it's not full."

"Ha. Ha." Shaw returned with a sarcastic smile.

Frank waited for the room to quiet before saving the best for last. "There **is **good news though people. The top 2 money earners, 1 male and 1 female will also get a night on the town courtesy of the fundraising committee. So Serve, Protect, and Show me the money."

The crowd started to disperse quickly with most people grumbling about how much they were not looking forward to this. The only enthusiasm came from the married officers…well with one exception.

Luke was almost animated after hearing the announcement of a contest with a prize up for grabs. He relished any opportunity to compete, especially with Sam. It was obvious to him that he was the better man, but he still felt the need to prove it to the rest of the division.

He fell into step with Andy as she left the parade room. "Isn't it great? We're definitely going to win – with you and me, it's a sure thing."

Andy forced a smile but she wasn't so sure. She was pretty confident that Sam would be the top money earner for the guys, and having rich, hot women fighting over him was definitely nothing for her to smile about.

As usual, Sam and Andy we're paired together, and again, as usual, she was doing a poor job of disguising her mood. Finally after lunch, Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, relax McNally! What's the big deal? Your boyfriend will bid on you and you'll go on a date. Maybe you'll finally even get some alone time with him." Sam spit out bitterly. "You **should** be happy."

Andy shook her head, "huh…oh…I'm not worried about that."

"Oh. I get it. You don't want him going out with anyone else." Sam nodded in understanding.

Andy looked away as she muttered under her breath. "It's not **him** I'm worried about."

If truth be told, Luke going out with someone else didn't bother her in the least. But Sam going out with another woman, a rich beautiful woman, well that was another story. She knew it shouldn't be that way, but that's just how it was.

She was not about to share that with him though; she had worked too long and too hard at protecting her heart to abandon it now. So the walls went up again, and it was almost like Sam could reach out and touch them. The conversation was over and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it for the rest of the afternoon. _What was she worried about?_

After shift, Andy definitely needed a drink and she headed to the Penny with Traci. They sat together at a table commiserating about the upcoming auction until Jerry arrived. He motioned them over and they moved to join him, Sam, Oliver and Noelle for another drink before they headed home.

It didn't take long for talk to turn to the auctions, and Noelle couldn't resist taunting Sam; he was the one guy not in a committed relationship. "Going to find yourself a rich, sugar mama Sammy?" Noelle teased.

"If I'm lucky." Sam was always happy to play along, even if he wasn't exactly happy about the actual circumstances.

"Just make sure you spread the luck around, my friend – I want to see a real poker table and a big screen TV." Shaw bartered.

"And don't forget about us little people when you move up in the world." Jerry warned.

The comments continued, and though they were all directed at Sam, his attention was pointed elsewhere. He was fascinated watching as Andy's discomfort grew with every dig.

_She's jealous. _Sam realized and he started to grin.

"Oh…see now. That's what I'm talking about," Noelle remarked pointing to his dimples. "Those will get you whatever you want. You direct those babies at the right lady, and you're a shoe in to make the most money. The other guys should be able to get odds against those."

Andy knew she was right. Sam was a catch and you'd have to be a fool not to notice. But when he brought out the dimples, she knew she wouldn't be the only one affected. She couldn't even fake a smile any more.

To test his theory, Sam changed gears. "I don't know…I think I overheard Callahan say he had this thing down."

"The man does know how to wear a suit," Noelle conceded.

"He **could** give you a run for your money, Sammy," Shaw admitted. "Blonde haired blue eyed poster boy for the department. You just might **need** to pull out the big guns."

The change in target did the trick, and Andy relaxed almost immediately. She may be with Luke, but the thought of him going out with someone else didn't seem to bother her at all. _That's what I thought. _Sam confirmed.

"And of course we all know about the superiority of detectives," Jerry bragged to the dispute of everyone else at the table.

"OK…Come on then, this detective's pretty good. I'm not just chopped liver over here." Jerry fished. "I could give Sam a run; right Trace?"

Traci rubbed his forearm and in her most soothing voice said "Of course you can, Jerry. Of course you can."

"You got the suits too, brother; I'll give you that." Shaw granted before Noelle interrupted.

"But I'm sorry, you got nothin' on Sammy." Noelle argued, confirming Andy's worst fears. "With the dimples, and the eyes…those ladies are gonna have to bring out the big bucks if they want to win." And with that the table was off again.

Andy stood up quickly mumbling to Traci that she had to get going.

Sam looked at Traci who just shrugged her shoulders. "McNally!" He called out, but she didn't stop.

When Sam got up to follow her, no one was surprised; they just exchanged knowing smiles before Oliver started regaling them with his plans as host.

Sam followed Andy out the door. "Are you ok, McNally?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not into this, you know bidding for someone's affections…having to work to get someone's attention. It feels like the story of my life, and I guess I'm tired of it." She admitted wearily. "…tired of pretending that I'm fine with it all."

"I thought we decided you didn't have to fake it anymore?" Sam reminded her.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Then why don't you stop?" He asked.

"Because I'm scared to take a chance and let someone break my heart." Andy replied quietly. "But I'm beginning to think there are worse things than giving someone else the power to break your heart."

Sam knew that was one of Andy's greatest fears so the fact that she thought there was something worse intrigued him. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like making the choice to do it to yourself." She admitted.

And once the feelings started coming out, she couldn't stop them; they had been trapped inside for too long. It was as if she started an inner monologue, but it was spoken aloud. "I've just been thinking a lot lately about what I have and what I want. I thought I wanted easy, but now I don't know. Easy doesn't always mean happy, and good just doesn't seem good enough anymore."

She stopped to take a breath and Sam froze. Andy had never, ever opened up like this before. He wasn't even sure if Tracy had been privy to these thoughts. He didn't dare move; he didn't even want to breathe. He just waited, hoping she would continue and praying that nothing stopped her.

"I didn't move in with Luke, and I know that was the right thing to do. But I'm just not sure about anything anymore; I haven't been truly happy for a long time…at least away from work." And she chuckled a little at that.

"I feel like I need to make a change, but I'm scared." She looked at Sam seeing him only in her mind. And he knew she wasn't just talking about leaving Luke…she was talking about so much more.

"I've always had bad luck, and always made bad decisions when it comes to men. So I went against my gut this time; you always tell me I shouldn't but I did it because it's never been right when it comes to love. But I don't think I can fight it much longer. I feel like there's something better waiting for me, but is it really there or do I just want it so bad that I think it's there. But if I don't go for it...if I settle, then I'm just hurting my own heart." She then furrowed her brow and turned her head to look up at Sam. "You know?"

And those 2 little words snapped her out of her reverie. As soon as she asked the question, she realized that she had been talking **to** someone, and she realized who that someone was. She had said way too much, shared way more than she had ever planned to share and she needed to get out of there fast.

Sam saw the realization as soon as it entered her eyes, and he reached for her hand wanting to reassure her that something, no someone, was waiting for her.

But along with her realization came the fear, and with the fear came her protective instinct. Fight or flight? When it came to her heart, it almost always meant flight. "I should go." Andy stuttered out, trying to look anywhere but in Sam's eyes. She was afraid of what she might see…afraid that it might not be what she wanted to see and even more afraid that it might be everything she was hoping for.

"Andy," was all Sam could get out before she pulled her hand away and started running towards her home.

Sam wanted to run after her, but he knew her well enough to know that it wouldn't accomplish anything. She needed time alone to process what just happened, and he did too.

Sam started to walk back to the Penny, but stopped to lean against the wall for a minute, disoriented by what just happened. He replayed the entire conversation in his head, trying to burn the exact words into his memory so he could replay them again later to be sure he was right. Be sure that she had pretty much admitted that she was ready to leave Luke, and that the only thing holding her back was not knowing for sure what was waiting for her if she did.

_It's now or never, _Sam thought. If he was ever going to be able to convince Andy to choose him, he needed to make his move now. He knew she was willing; she just needed to know that there was something there worth going after. And he hoped that by showing her he was interested, she would know what he already did…that whatever it was that they had, was worth taking a chance on. And he was willing to take that chance first.

He made up his mind and opened the door. He was going to give Luke a run for his money on Friday night, and he had a plan. And because he was a great cop, he never made a plan without backup…so he sat down to talk to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a quick chapter to get us to through another day before the festivities start. It was either do a short chapter or combine it with the first day of the auction but then the chapter would have been huge.

Not a lot of action...but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

* * *

The next day when Andy came in, she was still nervous and embarrassed. She avoided Sam before parade, and after parade she acknowledged him just long enough to say she'd meet him at the car.

As much as he wanted to, Sam knew that today was not the day to push. Andy had exposed herself last night - _oh God…don't go there - _and now **his** protective instinct had kicked in. He needed her to know that she was safe with him, and so were her feelings. She didn't need confrontation; she needed reassurance. Today would be about comfort and happiness and showing Andy how good things could be, and in fact, how good they already were.

He started off by stopping at her favorite coffee shop. She smiled when they got to their destination and she moved to get out. Sam told her to stay put and returned quickly with her favorite coffee doctored just the way she liked it.

Andy tasted it and smiled. "Thank you, Sam." He got it perfect, and she was touched…and extremely grateful that he didn't find it necessary to bring up the previous night. Her day was starting to look up.

The morning was quiet, and Andy found she was relaxing more and more as the day went on, now satisfied that Sam had no intention of putting her on the spot about the feelings she had inadvertently shared last night. They talked about anything and everything (except her slip up.) He even pulled out the old joke book, and Andy rewarded him with a laugh every time.

By the end of the day, the only thing Andy noticed different was that they seemed to have found more reasons to touch each other. Sam put his hand on the small of her back a little more often, he would lay a hand on her arm or knee to get her attention instead of just saying her name, and she didn't think it was a coincidence that his legs rested against hers under the table throughout their entire lunch. Usually one or the other of them pulled away when that happened. But today, they were both content to enjoy the closeness, and Andy kind of liked the flitter that it created in her stomach. He wasn't trying anything or pressuring her into anything, he was just there.

Andy appreciated Sam's efforts to make her feel at ease, and she found herself smiling for most of the day. She didn't know how he did it because she came in to work completely miserable, and now, at the end of the day, her worries were gone and she was just...happy.

As they pulled into the barn for the night, Andy was lost in her thoughts. _They didn't come any better than Sam Swarek. He always had her back, and was always there for her. She never felt like she was competing for his attention even when they were at work. She just liked being with him._

Sam waited for Andy outside the locker room after they finished up for the night. Callahan was still bent over his desk so Sam was pretty confident that he would not be leaving any time soon. "Need a ride to the Penny?" Sam asked her.

"No thanks, Sam. I think I'm just going to skip the Penny tonight." She wasn't upset; she simply didn't want to spend the evening rehashing the auction again. Sam had successfully brightened her mood, and she didn't want to ruin it. "I'll think I'll just head home, have something to eat, and relax…maybe figure out what you wear to one of these kinds of things."

Sam didn't think it really mattered what they wore, but he figured it must be a girl thing…and maybe a detective thing. Jerry had gone on a little too long last night about which suit he had picked out.

Sam only lasted an hour at the Penny. If he was trying to show Andy how good it could be if they were together, he was doing a poor job of it. If they were together, he would not be sitting here by himself while she was home alone. He paid for his drink and went straight to her apartment.

Another tenant was just leaving as Sam approached the entrance, so he didn't have to buzz in. He took the stairs two at a time and then knocked on her door.

Andy wasn't expecting anyone so she checked the peephole and then swung the door wide open happy to see that it was Sam.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" She asked.

Sam didn't answer; all he could do was stare back at her. He was on sensory overload…there was no room for thought or speech. Andy was wearing the sexiest dress he thought he had ever seen – it was black, it was tight and it covered what needed to be covered, but just barely.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

Andy waved her hand in front of his eyes a couple of times and tried again. "Sam?"

"Are you going out?" He asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No." Andy laughed. "I was just trying to decide what to wear tomorrow night. I didn't know if I should go casual or just say to heck with it and do it up big. What do you think?" She asked as she twirled.

Sam knew exactly what he thought, but he **didn't** **think** she was quite ready to hear that yet. He stuck with simple and direct. "You can't wear that."

"Why…what's wrong with it?" Andy wondered as she twisted and turned to look it over, causing it to rise a little higher up her thigh.

"Do you want to have to fight off every man in the building?" Sam teased, touching her arm gently to stop the movement that was causing his temperature to rise a little higher. He smiled when he received the blush he was looking for.

"Don't get me wrong," Sam continued. "I like it…a lot. But if you wear that out in public, you're going to need a bodyguard."

Sam was pleasantly surprised when Andy flirted back. "Do you want the job?"

Sam grinned, dimples digging deep holes into his cheeks. But before he could answer with a resounding yes, she turned her flushed face away and headed to the kitchen.

Sam couldn't wipe the grin off his face though; he would love to take Andy out in that dress. And he would love it even more if he got to take her out **of** it afterward.

She looked back quickly at Sam clearly seeing the thoughts that were going through his mind and her blush grew deeper. It was getting harder and harder not to make the change she so desperately wanted to make. "Would you like a beer?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Sam agreed knowing full well what she was trying to do.

When Andy returned with Sam's beer, he had already sat down on her couch so she leaned over to pass it to him. This dress was going to be his undoing. He wasn't complaining, but he was trying not to put any pressure on her, and the peek it offered him was not helping his resolve.

"Were you going to try something else on?" He managed to choke out before he cleared his throat and forced himself to look away.

"Well, if this one is a little too much for you," Andy laughed. "Then I think I've got something that's more your speed. I'll be right back."

Sam took a large swig of his beer, trying not to imagine Andy undressing in the next room. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Andy was giggling as she returned to her bedroom. She reached to the very back of her closet to pull out an old dry cleaning bag that contained the bridesmaid's dress she had been forced to wear to her cousin's wedding a few years ago. Hideous could not even begin to describe the atrocity. There were frills and bows and flowers and lace on huge amounts of pink taffeta that pretty much covered every inch of her body. She thought the hat might be a little too much so she left it in the closet.

Her eyes were twinkling as she started down the hallway quietly, taking a moment to watch Sam as he glanced around her apartment. His gaze turned towards her as he took a sip of beer and she stepped out from behind the wall.

He tried not to spit out the entire mouthful before it started…the kind of laugh that can only come from the belly. And Andy couldn't help but join in; she didn't think she had ever seen Sam laugh so hard.

By the time the laughter died down, they both had tears in their eyes.

Andy took a deep breath and suggested. "Since you didn't like the last one, I was sure you'd appreciate this one."

"Hey…I didn't say I didn't like it; I just said you might not want to wear it. And I really don't think you want to wear that one either."

"Too much?"

Sam held up his hand showing an inch between his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe just a little. Do you have anything that's a little less extreme?" He wondered.

"I'll go see what I can come up with."

Being a man's man, Sam never did like shopping much or watching people try on clothes, but he was definitely enjoying this fashion show. Andy was smiling and having fun, and he was too.

While Andy was changing, Sam felt his stomach growl; he had gone straight to the Penny before coming over so he had forgotten to eat. "Andy," he yelled out. "Do you have anything to eat? I haven't had supper."

"Sure. Help yourself. There are leftovers from tonight in the fridge. Do you like chicken?" She asked.

"I'm not picky." It was the truth; he wasn't picky, but it was chicken pot pie and that was one of his favorites so he fixed himself a heaping plate and put it in the microwave to heat up. He had just sat back down with his food when Andy returned in another dress.

Before he could comment, Andy scolded him. "Sam that was supposed to last me all weekend! Did you even leave me any?"

"Sorry. But it's one of my favorites, and you did say to help myself." He reminded her. "Besides, you won't have much time tomorrow night any way."

"That was the whole point," Andy explained. "I was just going to run home after shift and heat it up quick before I had to get to the auction."

"Sorry." He said again.

"It's really good, though; did you make it yourself?" He added, hoping a little flattery might help.

It did and she smiled, but she didn't want to let him off scot free. "Thank you. But now you have to make sure I get fed tomorrow night." She demanded before she could fully grasp what she had said. Her eyes widened and the red returned to her cheeks as she realized that she had basically told Sam that he had to take her out for supper.

She was trying to figure out a way to recover when Sam grinned. "Don't worry; I won't let you starve on my watch. We'll stop for Chinese before we grab your stuff and head over to the hall."

The plan sounded perfect to him, until he realized that she might already have a ride. Hopeful that she didn't, he added, "Uh…unless Callahan is picking you up."

Andy smiled, for once thankful that Luke was too busy. "Nope, I'm supposed to meet him there. Traci and Jerry were going to come and get me on their way."

"Perfect! I'll tell Jerry he doesn't have to. I don't need anything for tomorrow night so after shift we'll grab the food, come here and eat, and then head over."

"Sounds perfect." She agreed. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. Now let me finish eating." He ordered, pretending to be grumpy. "And show me another dress so we can figure out what the heck you're going to wear tomorrow." He said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"We have to make sure you look good." He added as Andy headed back down the hallway, happy to oblige.

"…just not too good." He muttered quietly to himself before taking another bite.

But he wasn't quiet enough; Andy had heard every word and there was an unmistakable spring in her step as she smiled and made her way back to the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow...I got this up quicker than I thought. When I decided that Oliver's intros didn't have to be too long, it was definitely easier. I hope you enjoy it, and again thanks for reviewing!

* * *

When Andy woke on Friday morning, she had to smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard and had so much fun. It didn't matter what they were doing; she just loved spending time with Sam. So when he had finally decided it was time for him to go, she couldn't help but be disappointed. She didn't want the night to end.

But she was still with Luke, and so she had to let Sam go. And that's what it all came down to…could she really truly let Sam go to stay with Luke? Andy didn't think so.

So that's where her thoughts remained throughout her entire walk to the station and the majority of parade. It was all she could think about, and she was quiet and subdued all through Best's announcements as she tried again to sort out her feelings.

She ran into Luke as she was headed out. "Hey sunshine! Wow...you better cheer up before tonight. We need you smiling if you're going to catch the attention of all those big spenders."

Andy glared; he actually looked like he was serious. _Of course he didn't ask why I was upset or if I was OK. _

But her anger was lost on him; he hadn't even noticed. It was just a hit and run, as he had already walked away and shut the door to his office.

When Andy finally got to the car, she was still upset.

After a few minutes, Sam tried to lighten the mood by teasing her. "You won't make much money and win that date if you keep up the sad routine." Though in reality he thought she looked good all of the time and could win even if she showed up without makeup, wearing her sweats and crying her eyes out.

When she didn't respond right away, he added, "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

For some reason it didn't bother her when Sam said it; she knew he cared about how she felt. Because even though he teased, he always asked if she was OK. "I don't care about winning Sam; I'm just… confused."

Sam hadn't pressured her yesterday, and it definitely served him well. She didn't have such a stronghold on her feelings anymore. "I've known for a long time that I'm not at the top of Luke's priority list. I guess this whole contest thing just makes it official because he's more concerned with winning than how I might feel about it. He didn't even want to know why I was upset this morning; he was just worried about how it would affect the bidding."

"Andy, you deserve someone who thinks more about you than a stupid contest. You know how I feel about him; I've never made a secret about that. But you do need to know that you deserve someone who puts you first." He placed his hand on hers to get her to look at him.

"Andy, there are guys out there who would kill for a chance to be with someone like you. That something better you talked about the other night." She blushed at the memory. "It **is** out there waiting." _And I've been waiting for a long time. _"You have to believe that."

"You'll see." He continued. "Even with that sad face, you'll see just how many guys are interested. You have options Andy; you don't have to settle. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see just what's out there for you." Andy was hopeful that they were both talking about the same thing.

Andy was feeling a little better. Sam was right; she was cute and fun…and too young to accept easy and whatever time Luke could throw at her. She didn't have to settle and she **was** worth it; she deserved to be at the top of someone's list. Now she just had to be brave enough to take a chance. It was one thing to believe it, but another totally to actually do it. She was just hoping that she read Sam right and it was his list she could be at the top of.

Early in the afternoon, they returned to the barn to drop off a suspect. Sam had received a phone call and went to take it while Andy finished up in booking. When she finally tracked him down to head back out, she could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Sam? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. That was Sarah on the phone; it's been a bad week. I talked to her on Monday and Tuesday and then again last night after I left your house. She's already called twice today. I'm doing what I can, but it's not easy when she lives that far away."

"Maybe you should just skip tonight and go to St Catherines to see her; you don't have to be there until Saturday." Andy suggested.

_I don't think so; you're not getting away that easily. _"But I really want to come and cheer on you girls."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She assured him. "You should just go; your sister needs you."

Sam appreciated Andy's concern – a lot. It amazed him how she always had so much compassion for people, even those she didn't even know. "I think she was feeling a little better when I hung up. I'll call her again later just to be sure. If things are still rough, maybe I could go to see her tomorrow night." And he grinned at the possibility of missing his own auction.

Andy laughed. "Nice try, but I don't think so. **Every** single officer…remember."

"I know but I'm sure I can convince Frank to let me out of it." Sam said showing off his dimples.

"I don't think the dimples are as effective on him." Andy remarked.

"As effective on him as they are on...?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye and looking directly into Andy's.

Andy turned her eyes away and blushed, while Sam's grin widened. When she recovered, Andy changed the subject back to the matter at hand, "I think you should go."

"We'll see."

At the end of shift, as planned, Sam and Andy showered at the station before they grabbed Chinese food to take over to her house. They sat at the coffee table and ate quickly. While Andy went to get ready, Sam called Sarah to check in.

When Andy returned, Sam was speechless again. She wasn't wearing the jawdropper from yesterday, but she still took his breath away and she would definitely attract some attention tonight. She didn't have to be showy; she just was sexy and she always looked amazing, especially to him.

They got to the hall a few minutes early and Sam stopped to talk to Oliver and Jerry while Andy went to find Tracy and Gail so they could wait together.

Andy ran into Luke on her way to the back. He smiled as soon as he saw that it was her, but it faded quickly when he took in what she was wearing.

"Is that what you're wearing or do you still have to change?" He asked.

"No, I'm wearing this…don't you like it?"

"It's nice, but I guess I just thought you'd wear something a little flashier; you know to attract a little more attention and get the bids up. It's going to be tough to beat Peck you know. I mean I still think you can do it but…uh…why didn't you wear that black mini dress you bought with Traci? I saw it on the hanger – now that one is a money maker." Luke leered.

Andy was disgusted with him. She hadn't felt like this since the John Sweep when she'd had to pretend to be a hooker, and even then she didn't feel the part as much as she did right now.

Andy just turned and left without another word. _All he can think about is that damn contest; it doesn't even bother him that other men would be eying me up in that dress. Sam wouldn't even consider telling me to wear it. _She smiled a little…_at least not without backup. This decision is starting to get easier._

Andy finally found the rest of the girls and they only had a couple of minutes to talk before they heard Superintendent Peck take the microphone to start off the evening. She welcomed all the people and thanked them for coming out to support the department before turning the microphone over to Oliver Shaw.

"Welcome everyone, as Superintendent Peck said I'm Officer Oliver Shaw, and I'll be your host for the evening. No need to draw this out; I know you're anxious to meet Fifteenth's Finest Females so let's get this show on the road."

"It's time to see which of you lucky men will win a date with one of Toronto's most eligible officers. The good news…she will accompany you to dinner and you'll join her for a ride along. The bad news…you'll be chaperoned by her partner on the ride along so don't get any ideas – I see no pat downs and no handcuffs in your future." Oliver was off and running as the crowd joined him in laughter.

"Before we get started I just want you to know…you have the right to spend money, you have the right to enjoy your evening, and you have the right to bid as high as you want to." And with that Oliver pointed to the stage as Noelle appeared from behind a curtain, more than a little unhappy to be going first.

"First up is Noelle Williams…our own self proclaimed Fifteenth's Finest. But don't try to kiss her a...uh…kiss up to her; she can take down a better man than you in under a minute. If you're looking for a woman who will share her 80 year old scotch with you, you're out of luck. But offer to buy her a scotch..."

By that time Noelle had lost her patience and she grabbed the mike. "Can we start the bids at $100?"

The competition for Noelle was fast and furious, with the winner being a very nice looking gentleman enjoying his own scotch at the back of the room. Noelle tipped her hand to the man and exited the stage.

After a couple of other senior officers, it was the rookies' turn and Traci was up.

"Next up is our own Traci Nash – she has deadly aim at the dartboard; it's just too bad she's required to use a gun." Tracy turned to shoot him a look, but he just smiled and waved her off. "If you're looking for someone who knows how to take care of you, then she's your girl. But be careful; she's also a first rate boxer. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side if I were you."

"Do I hear $100?" Shaw prompted.

Traci's auction took a little longer as Jerry had some stiff competition from a couple of other men. He was starting to worry about how much this was going to cost him, but after stepping up at parade the other day, he felt the need to put his money where his mouth was. He breathed a sigh of relief when the last guy finally gave up.

Tracy blew Jerry a kiss before heading back to greet the rest of the girls. "That was actually fun."

Oliver looked down and saw who was next. "Ah, yes. Gail Peck. Yes gentlemen, the one and only daughter of Superintendent Peck – but don't let the red lips and porcelain skin fool you; this little miss is no china doll. If you want someone who can walk the streets...I mean the beach with you, she'll have no problem. Just let me **hook** you up." He had more, but the look he was getting from both Gail and Superintendent Peck told Oliver he had gone far enough and he started the bidding immediately – much to the dismay of Sam and Jerry who were laughing it up at the back of the room.

The first few bids came quickly and Chris was a little concerned because he couldn't really afford to go too high, but it didn't take long for them to stop. Gail stared down any other guy that bid on her and they dropped out fast allowing Chris to win. As much as Gail would have loved to beat Andy, she really didn't have the patience to suffer through a dinner and ride along with some bore, or worse some eager cop groupie.

"Last, but certainly not least, is our own Bambi..uh…Andy McNally, another legacy cop whose father worked the Fifteenth division as a detective and had the pleasure of being my Training Officer. Ms. McNally has a reputation all her own though, so don't try and get away; she'll chase you down an alley and jump on you too. It doesn't matter if you're a perp or an undercover cop, whether she's on or off duty; she **always **gets her man…unless of course his name is John." Shaw said with a wink.

Andy turned to glare at him, but the look Sam gave him was more effective and he cleared his throat to continue. "But seriously, look at those brown eyes and there's a killer smile in there too…a bargain at any price."

Before he could ask for the opening bid, Luke started with the minimum and a smug smile. But it was wiped off his face quickly when Sam promptly doubled it. He looked over at Luke and grinned back, happy to finally show him just how much he wanted Andy. It was a bonus that he also got to piss him off. But mostly Sam wanted to show Andy too – show her that he was ready just as soon as she made her move.

As soon as Sam put in a bid, Andy's eyes lit up and she smiled. "There's that killer smile I was talking about," Shaw announced, and immediately 3 more bids came in from other men around the room. Andy was pleasantly surprised… Sam was right, she did have options. But there was really only one she wanted, and she was convinced that it was about time she exercised that option. _Sam was bidding. She was right; he did want her._

Sam and Luke continued to build up the bids, barely letting any other offers come in. It was setting itself up to be quite a battle until Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up to see the number. He looked back at Andy sadly, put in what would have to be his last bid and left the room with a sigh.

Andy noticed Sam's look of dismay and she was confused until he turned away. _He gave up. _Andy didn't want to cry so she had to rely on the strength of the walls she had built up over the years. To anyone who really knew her, they could see the joy was gone. But she did her best to cover it up and smile, to hide the hurt she was feeling as Sam walked away.

Luke immediately outbid Sam and was ecstatic when he saw Sam leave the room with a phone to his ear. _This should be a piece of cake now_.

Andy's heart was sinking fast; she really thought that Sam wanted her as bad as she wanted him. He had been fighting for her and she had let herself get excited about the possibilities of what that meant. She had even resolved to break it off with Luke before they went out; she wanted the dinner to be a real date. But then Sam left, and the doubts started coming back. She knew Luke didn't really care about her, but was leaving him worth being alone if Sam left her too.

A couple of the other men dropped out, as Luke quickly outbid them each time; they were pretty sure it was a losing battle. Luke was getting pretty cocky and he started to smirk. He was quite sure he had it made with his last bid, but it didn't take long for Oliver to spot another one. Luke had been too busy celebrating to see it coming.

Luke responded, but Oliver found another offer almost immediately from the back of the room. Luke was starting to think he might not win the date with Andy, but at least she was making good money. He made a couple of more attempts, but every time he did, Shaw would find someone else who immediately one upped him. There had to have been a couple of different guys bidding because they were coming from both sides.

Luke hit his limit and had to drop out, but even though he lost the date with Andy, he was still happy for 2 very different reasons – first she raised the most money but more importantly, the winner wasn't Swarek.

When Shaw announced the end of the bidding, Andy looked over at Luke expecting him to be upset that he lost, but all he did was grin back and mouth 'great job' – she knew then what she had to do.

Andy had no idea who she would be going out with, but she was sure she could live through one night. But that was assuming she made it through this one, and Andy didn't think it was going to be easy.

As Shaw closed off the event, telling everyone to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening, Andy headed to the back but didn't move to chat with the rest of the girls. She just wanted to be alone to try and hold back the tears that seemed to be hell bent on escaping her eyes. She had really wanted Sam to win, and she was disappointed that he hadn't. But she was even more disappointed because she had expected him to fight harder for her.

Sam returned a few minutes later to find Andy upset and sitting off by herself. He put his hand on her shoulder, and although she knew it was him, she didn't even look up. "Andy, what's wrong?"

"You left."

He tried to make light of it, "I guess you're stuck going out with Callahan again."

She gave a quick huff of breath. "He didn't win either."

"So you're upset about the guy you have to go out with?" Sam wondered.

"No, I'm upset because I just thought…why did you leave? You were bidding and I really thought…never mind." Her feelings were a jumbled mess.

"Andy, I didn't **want** to leave. Whatever you thought, you were right. Please…only one thing could have pulled me away. Sarah called and I had to take it."

Andy immediately abandoned her self-pity. "Is everything OK? Is she alright?"

Sam was touched; as sad as Andy was, she put Sarah's well-being first. "Everything is fine…now. Thank you for asking. She had had a rough day and just needed to talk a little more. She seemed to be better when I said good night."

"I'm glad she's fine, and I'm sorry Sam." Andy offered.

"For what?"

"For getting upset with you. I had no right." She admitted.

He offered her a smile, accepting her apology. "It's fine, Andy."

She gave him a small smile in return; it was the best she could do.

"Andy…I heard what the winning bid was." Sam revealed. "You did great!"

"Thanks." She said, though she wasn't all that excited about it herself.

"So do you want to hang around for a while or do you need a ride home?"

"I would love a ride home; do you mind if we go now?" Andy asked.

"Sure."

They started to head to the exit, and he put his arm around her as they walked out. She tucked her head into his chest with no second thoughts about Luke.

"Andy."

"Hmm?"

"I would've paid twice that."

He could feel her smiling against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Go Gail! (sometimes I like to think she's a little more caring than she lets on)

* * *

When Andy woke on Saturday morning, she was smiling again. Even though Sam had left before her auction was over last night, she knew that he had not done so happily. 'I would've paid twice that' he had told her afterwards. She was thrilled.

Her smile faded quickly though as she thought about what was in store for her today - she had to tell Luke it was over and it was Sam's turn on the auction block. She wasn't looking forward to either.

It's not that she didn't want to tell Luke; she knew it was the right thing to do. Everything that had happened last night supported her decision…Luke's indifference, Sam's support, and her undeniable feelings for Sam. But it still wasn't going to be easy.

When Luke wasn't at parade, Andy wasn't sure how to feel. She was relieved to avoid the confrontation (for the time being), but she also knew the sooner the better.

The morning went quickly and Sam suggested they go somewhere to sit down for lunch. Andy had been quiet all morning and Sam really needed to talk to her to see where her head was at.

He decided to keep it light and then build up to the important stuff. "So…who are you going to bid on tonight?" He teased as he nudged her leg under the table to get her attention.

Apparently he wasn't as light as he thought because tears were already glistening in Andy's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to bid on you, but I don't have that kind of money." Andy confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused. "You don't know how much it will be, and believe me I don't plan on putting in any effort."

Andy chuckled but there was no humor in her laugh. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Sam, you don't even have to try. It's going to be like Tickle Me Elmo all over again?"

"What?" Sam thought he might actually be offended. "Nice. Now I'm a Muppet?"

Sam's reaction took her mind off her sorrow for the moment; she could never resist an opportunity to tease him and he had totally set himself up. "Well…with the eyebrows and the deep voice."

He was starting to glare at her now. "And I think your face is getting redder too." She added with a grin.

Sam just growled back.

"See what I mean…you even sound like him." She giggled, before deciding that she'd pushed him far enough.

She put her hand on his, and when he looked up at her, his glare softened at the gentle look in her eyes. "I just mean that you'll be fighting the women off with a stick." She said seriously.

Sam responded with a grin, elated by what she just said. But Andy misread his reaction; she thought he was happy about all the women wanting him when he was just glad that she was admitting that it bothered her.

Andy didn't smile back, and a tear trickled down her cheek. She was ready to take a chance on them, but she also knew that Sam had options. She was worried that he would find someone else, someone who was more together than she was – that wouldn't be hard. "I'm sorry. I know I really have no right but I just don't want you to go out with anyone… who's not me." Andy admitted.

And that admission brought out his full blown grin complete with dimples. "I don't either Andy."

"But you don't look upset." Andy noted.

"I'm not upset…it will be well worth it."

"What?" She was puzzled.

"Andy, I think we've both known for a long time that there's something here but I'm just so glad to finally hear you say it that I don't care if I have to go out with some snobby socialite. If you had asked me a week ago, I would have hated it. But if this is what it takes for us to move forward, I'm happy to suffer through it. Maybe I can even figure out a way that you can come with me to the dinner." Sam schemed.

Andy doubted very much that any woman would want her along if they had a date with Sam, but it was enough to know that he wanted her there.

"But what about Callahan?" Sam reminded her. "Have you talked to him yet? I'm guessing he thinks you'll be bidding on him."

"He knows I don't have the money."

"I don't just mean that, Andy. You need to talk to him because he's probably not expecting you to bid on me." Sam paused for a moment, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "But Andy, I am. I showed you yesterday when I bid on you that I am in this, and I would have kept bidding if I didn't have to leave. And I want you to bid on me even if you know you're going to lose."

"I want everyone to know that we're together," he continued. Talk is cheap Andy. Last night I let everyone know how I feel, and I want everyone to know that you feel the same way. At the very least, you need to talk to Callahan. As much as I dislike the guy he deserves to hear it from you. I'm done playing Andy, you act like you've decided but it's time to do something about it."

"You're right. "

"I am?" He smiled, pretending to be surprised that she actually agreed with him. He had said his piece and now he just wanted to make her smile.

"Yes, Sam, you are right yet again!" She agreed mockingly. "Now maybe we should order so we can get back to work."

Sam motioned the waitress over and they told her what they wanted, making quick work of their lunch as soon as it arrived. As they got up to leave Andy asked Sam, "do you want me to come over after shift and help you pick out some clothes to wear?"

"I want you to come over after shift, but it has nothing to do with clothes." And then he grinned at his slip – though she could take it either way as far as he was concerned.

Andy smiled, "I need to talk to Luke first."

"Well, you can still come over and we'll eat before we go…you don't have any leftovers remember."

"Right. Well what are you up for tonight?" She just shook her head; she knew as soon as she said it.

Sam just grinned.

"Food, Sam."

"A man can dream." Andy grinned back, linked her arm in his and they walked back out to the cruiser together. _And so can I girl._

They finished their shift in companionable silence, and after showering at the station and a quick supper at Sam's, they headed over to the hall early to ensure that Andy could speak to Luke before the auction started.

As soon as they got to the hall, Andy smiled at Sam, gave his hand a quick squeeze and headed off to find Luke. He was in the back, already dressed and ready to go. A few other people were milling around as she approached him, and Sam quietly joined the nearest group wanting to be close in case she needed him.

Luke looked up to see Andy coming towards him, but as he moved to give her a hug, she stepped back and said, "I can't bid on you tonight."

"No problem, Andy. I'm not too worried; I still plan on bringing in a lot of money." He bragged. "I can make the most without you. We'll win the contest and I'll beat Swa…everyone. "

"Is that really all you care about? Winning? It doesn't bother you to go on a date with someone else when we're supposed to be together. I at least had the decency to be upset about it." Andy argued.

A bit of a crowd had gathered around Sam's group and they were all listening intently as Luke and Andy's discussion got louder. Andy was too wrapped up to notice.

"You were only upset because Swarek left." Luke disputed.

She was past denying it – that was why she had come to talk to him anyway. "You're right."

Every head in the listening crowd snapped to Andy. _Finally!_

Luke was shocked. He had always thought that Andy had feelings for Sam but she had never vocalized them or acted on them (that he knew of) so it never really concerned him. It hadn't mattered; the sex was good and she put up with his shit…plus Swarek was miserable. _Win – Win - Win!  
_

"You're right. I do care about Sam. And all you care about is yourself and winning the damn prize, but you won't win." Andy asserted.

"Why not?"

"Let me spell it out for you…S-A-M!"

Luke wasn't worried. "I can beat him with my hands tied behind my back. Do you really expect this sophisticated crowd to choose a pair of jeans over an Italian suit? It's like picking a hamburger over a filet mignon. There's no comparison."

"I guess I was wrong…it's not just about the contest is it? It's about you wanting to prove your better than Sam. But you and I both know that's impossible; Sam is worth so much more than you ever will be, and I'm not talking money." Andy proclaimed. "You were right when you said there's no comparison – you're not even in the same league with Sam."

"You know what, Andy. If you think so much of your friend Swarek, go spend your pennies on him – not that you would ever stand a chance against this class of ladies…and I'm not talking money either." Luke spit out at her.

Andy was appalled, and she wasn't alone. Sam, Jerry, Dov & Chris were all standing behind her with their fists clenched and jaws tight. It actually looked like a few of the women wouldn't mind taking a shot at Luke either. Chris started walking forward, but Sam held him back. This was Andy's fight, and if she needed backup, it was going to be Sam.

But Luke wasn't done yet. "You're not even worth it; you know that? I'm done…If I win the contest – I mean when I win the contest, you can have the date. Why would I want to spend another night fighting your intimacy issues when I can date someone who's got it all together? You can just take Swarek for that burger. Either way, I'm the one that comes out on top. You have no idea what you'll be missing."

"I have wasted so much time trying to find something that was never there. So don't you worry…I won't be missing anything. Because I found what I was missing and you could never give that to me. You never loved me…and that's OK because I never loved you either. I could never love you when I've always been in love with Sam. And lucky for me, even **with** my issues, he wants me too."

Luke just shook his head. "Whatever. You two deserve each other."

Andy turned on her heel to come face to face with all of her coworkers, including Sam whose eyes were a mixture of emotions - anger at Luke, sadness for Andy, and joy that they could finally be together.

Andy walked up to the group and Sam stepped forward, his eyes never leaving her face. He saw everything he had ever wanted, as he held her gaze and slowly lowered his face to hers. "I love you," he said as he gently placed his lips against hers.

Sam planned to keep it short and sweet, but Andy finally had her man and she wasn't about to let go. She loved him and she had been denying it way too long. When Sam leaned away, she moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him back in as her tongue caressed his lower lip. She could feel him smiling against her lips and she couldn't help but smile back, unintentionally breaking the kiss.

Everyone knew that she loved him, they heard her tell Luke. But she needed to say it to Sam. She was still smiling when she looked him in the eye and said, "I love you too."

It didn't matter to them that Luke was still there; they didn't feel any obligation to worry about his feelings any more. Sam pulled Andy back in, his tongue hoping to finish what hers had started. She parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss until it was no longer soft and gentle but full of a passion that had been held back for far too long.

Luke just laughed derisively. "Like I care."

Sam finally pulled away, knowing that if he didn't stop soon, he might not be able to. He grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her into a hug, and they were immediately surrounded by all of their friends, except one. And **everyone** was caught off guard when Gail stepped towards Luke.

Even though she and Andy weren't close and they competed at almost everything, she still considered Andy a friend. "Callahan, you're an ass, but you are right about one thing. They do deserve each other because they are both twice the human being that you are. I have no idea what Andy ever saw in you."

Luke just turned and walked away – they could have their golden boy Swarek; he didn't care what they thought any more. _They obviously have no clue._

Andy looked at Gail, trying to mask the shock on her face. "Thanks, Gail." She said sincerely.

"Oh I'm not done yet. He **cannot** win this bet! I happen to know all you guys set aside some money last night when you were bidding on your girls. If you didn't reach your limit, I want the money right here in my hand. If you don't have the cash, I want to know how much you can throw in." She took a breath and looked at Chris. "My parents gave me $2,000 to spend; Chris, I love you but you had better leave me some money left over. Whatever I don't spend is going to Andy, and we will wipe the smug smile off that piece of ..."

Andy grabbed her and hugged her before she could finish. After a few seconds, they both pulled back with awkward smiles. They weren't quite used to this new aspect to their relationship.

Traci turned to Jerry. "Sorry Jerry, but I'm with Gail. I know he's a fellow detective, but he **is** an ass."

"He may be a fellow detective, but he's no friend of mine." Jerry opened his wallet and placed a wad of cash in Gail's hand. "My money is always on Sammy."

The evening was about to start and when Shaw came back to let everyone know, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He grabbed Noelle and she gave him a quick rundown. He shook Sam's hand and turned to give Andy a quick hug. "I've got your back," he assured them and he headed out to the stage.

A few minutes later, they all heard Superintendent Peck take the microphone to welcome all the people and thank them for coming out to support the department.

When she turned the microphone over to Oliver, he began in much the same manner as he had the day before. "Welcome everyone, as Superintendent Peck said I'm Officer Oliver Shaw, and I'll be your host for the evening. I can see you ladies are anxious to get started, and as a married man, I know better than to keep a woman waiting so let's get this show on the road."

"It's time to see which of you lucky ladies will win a date with one of Fifteenth's Finest Fellas. And as I told the gentlemen last night, you have the right to spend money, you have the right to enjoy your evening, and you have the right to bid as high as you want to."

"But unlike yesterday," he continued. "We will be starting with the rookies tonight. So, ladies, if you like 'em with a little less experience than you might want to pay close attention to the next couple of guys."

"Ah, yes…speaking of less experience, meet Chris Diaz, our small town boy." Chris walked out looking anywhere but at the crowd of ladies. He really wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"If you're idea of a romantic evening is listening to a recitation by a handsome man, Chris is your guy. Unfortunately, he'll be reciting the Police Manual, which he has memorized. But if you're looking for a faithful companion, this one hit wonder - _ok maybe 2 now - _is not into comparison shopping and you might want to start the bidding at $100." Oliver prompted.

Gail had some competition at the beginning, with Chris' good looks and obvious humility there were a number of women interested. But it didn't take long for the Peck glare to shoot down any competition and she won quickly – happy to get her man and some money left over to help Andy.

"Next up…is our own, Dov Epstein. There will never be a dull moment on your date with Dov; in fact there will never be a quiet moment either." Oliver warned. "But if you want to be entertained, Officer Epstein can really put on a show. This man is like a super hero…just ask him…he'll tell you **all** about it. But don't tell him your secrets ladies, he'll out you faster than the National Enquirer. You may know him as his alter ego, the Justice Avenger, or you may have seen him with his friend 'the Guardian', so what do you say? Do I hear $100?"

Dov was putting on quite a performance on the stage, totally soaking up the spotlight, and he attracted the interest of a couple of good looking girls at the back. It appeared that a particularly beautiful blonde was about to win, when an older lady outbid her.

Dov's head whipped around at the sound of the elderly voice, but the young blonde immediately placed another bid and smiled up at Dov.

Dov grinned back, his body shaking in excitement with the prospect of going out with the lovely lady…until the older lady bid again, quite a bit higher.

Dov immediately grabbed the mike from Oliver. "Time out! Time out!" He said and then added in what he thought was a seductive voice, "excuse me for just a moment ladies."

He walked down to the older lady and pulled her gently aside.

"Gramma, I love you, but we can go out for supper anytime." He reminded her.

"But I want to see you at work." She explained. "And don't worry; I can take that girl."

Dov spoke through his teeth; he wasn't angry, but he was trying to stay calm and appear nonchalant. "Gramma, there is a hot chick looking to go out with me. Contrary to popular belief, I don't' have a lot of hot chicks chasing after me. Let her win; I'm begging you."

"Fine…fine," his Gramma agreed. "As long as you know that I could've taken her."

Dov smiled and kissed his Gramma on the cheek. "You bet I do."

Dov headed back up to the stage, grabbing the mike again and winking at the hot blonde. "Carry on."

His admirer promptly bid again and shot a smug smile over at the elderly lady. Dov's Gramma started to raise her hand, but pulled it back down at the look of horror on Dov's face. She turned to the blonde and announced, "he's all yours honey."

When Shaw announced her as the winner, Dov was ecstatic and danced off the stage.

"OK ladies, time for the big boys. First up is Detective Jerry Barber." Jerry came out with a swagger, pulling in his cheeks as he turned from side to side. "As you can see, someone told Jerry this was a fashion show." Jerry glowered at Shaw and immediately stopped walking and turning.

"He looks good; doesn't he?" Shaw asked, spurring the crowd on. "This kind of grooming doesn't come naturally, though; it takes a village my friends. But if you like the looks of this manscape..."

Being a single mother, Traci didn't have a lot of money to bid on Jerry and they had discussed this before the auction. When Oliver called for $100, Traci promptly made the offer before she was surpassed by someone else. But neither she nor Jerry was upset; they knew they were good and contrary to Luke Callahan's comments, there would be no sharing involved.

Next up was Frank.

"I have to be careful now here ladies because Frank is my boss. But I'll tell you what. Even though he's a white shirt, he's been through it all and he knows that sometimes you gotta give a little to get a little. So if you're up for a little lesson in negotiation, let's start the bids at $100."

Frank was quite happy when a very elegant looking woman at the back made the final bid; maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

As Frank exited the stage, he passed Luke entering it. "Ah…another detective up for grabs ladies," Oliver announced, and the murmurings of the crowd got a little more excited at the sight of the blue-eyed blonde.

"… as if the suit wasn't a dead giveaway," he muttered.

And before Oliver could go any further, Luke walked directly over to him and handed him a card. "What's this?" Shaw asked.

"I thought I'd help you out so I took the liberty of writing down a few things about myself."

"Unbelievable." Shaw shook his head.

Oliver had no desire to do Luke any favors; he certainly had a few choice words of his own for Luke, but he decided that now was not the time or the place. So Oliver started reading off the card, doing his best to do his worst.

"Meet Luke Callahan, head of a prestigious task force out of the 15th division. This detective is dedicated to keeping your streets safe, and you can rest easy knowing men like Luke are protecting you. And he looks good while doing it too; doesn't he ladies?" Oliver knew this was supposed to sound genuine, except saying these words was anything but for him. So he turned to Luke acting as unnatural as possible. "Hey, Luke, is that suit Italian?" Luke nodded and winked.

Oliver just about gagged.

"If you've spent long nights waiting for the right guy to come along, then Luke's your man." And Oliver laughed. "Ain't that the truth."

Despite Shaw's lackluster effort Luke still did quite well. He had to hand it to Luke; he knew how to play the game. Luke made eye contact with every woman who was bidding, and flashed his smile at the ones who bid quickly, assuming that money was no object for them. When the offers started to slow down, he would quip something like, "c'mon ladies, it's for charity," and the pace would pick up again.

He was looking pretty smug when the final bid was called. He was in the lead and a very sexy, high maintenance looking redhead had won. He scanned the audience, looking to shoot an 'I told you so' look at Andy, but she was nowhere to be found.

Andy wasn't even standing out with the crowd; she only cared about one thing and that was Sam, and he wasn't out front, so neither was she. She waited backstage with him until he told her he had to go get ready.

She looked at him confused, "what do you mean you have to get ready; I thought…"

But he stopped her with a quick kiss and said, "You'll see."

Oliver announced a short break before the last bachelor of the night, as Andy made her way out to the front.

* * *

Sorry, but you really didn't think Sam's auction would happen before the last chapter did you?


	5. Chapter 5

I did warn you at the beginning that it was going to be fluffy so here comes the slow motion running towards each other in the sand kind of ending. It is definitely sappy, but hopefully not too cheesy. Sorry...I love a happy ending...hope you do too.

* * *

Oliver announced a short break before the last bachelor of the night, as Andy made her way out to the front.

_Flashback_

_Frank had just come off the stage and was actually smiling as he patted Sam on the back. "You're just about up buddy."_

_Sam rolled his eyes. "I can hardly wait." _

_He turned back to Andy, and she was looking down at the money in her hand. "I hope I have enough," she whispered quietly._

_Sam placed his hand gently on the side of her face, lifting it to look in her eyes. "Even if you don't, it won't matter. I already know how you feel and that's worth more to me than any of this. So even if we don't beat Luke, I'm a happy man." Sam said, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_As he pulled back, he couldn't help himself. "…But do you have enough to beat him?" He asked sheepishly._

_Andy grinned; as sweet as Sam was, he was still a competitive man. "I'm not sure. But it's not just him I have to worry about."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Yes, we win the dinner together if you bring in the most money, but I still have to beat all those women who… and you still might have to go out with one of them…and what if she's beautiful and smart and…" Andy was starting to get worked up._

_Sam slid his hand down to take hers and he pulled her in close. "You have nothing to worry about." He assured her, and when their lips met again, he poured everything he had into the kiss, not pulling away until it was absolutely necessary._

_Andy whimpered when he leaned back, and tried to move with him. He smiled. "I have to go get ready."_

_She looked at him confused, "what do you mean you have to get ready; I thought…"_

_But he stopped her with another quick kiss and said, "You'll see."_

_End Flashback_

Andy moved to the front of the hall, but stayed closed to the stage near Oliver's podium. She looked up to see all of her friends peeking out from the side of the stage only a few feet away. They were all anxious to see how everything was going to play out too.

Shaw returned to the microphone and turned it back on. "I hope you all made good use of your break; I know I did. Hope the lineup wasn't too long – wherever you decided to go."

And he chuckled to himself before getting back to the task at hand. "Well, we've come to our last bachelor of the night ladies. He's been on the force awhile, and he's spent a lot of time undercover. He's used to being on his own so you wouldn't have to worry about Officer Swarek; he is definitely low maintenance. He would have no problem staying in cheap hotels and he would never hog the shower."

The ladies were looking a little confused; this guy was not sounding good at all. They kept their eyes on the curtain though, not really sure what to expect as Sam entered the stage looking a lot like he did when Andy saw him in the apartment with the crappy door. _That's what he meant by ready._

Sam had transformed himself back into the lowlife he had been impersonating on Andy's first day. His hair was greasy with gel, and though she hadn't realized it before, he obviously hadn't shaved for a couple of days. His shirt was disheveled and his jeans were dirty; it actually looked like he had pulled his clothes out of the hamper.

Giving the rest of the crowd his best impression of a street punk, he winked at Andy before he got to the front of the stage. All she could do was chuckle to herself; she wouldn't be surprised if he even threw out Gabe's annoying laugh. But he still looked great to her – she would buy what he was selling any time.

Despite his grand scheme though, Andy wasn't the only one who recognized the diamond in the rough, and the bidding started off fast. Andy had barely gotten in an offer before three others came in right behind hers. It didn't take long for more ladies to get caught up in the excitement, obviously there had to be something there.

Oliver took a bid from Andy whenever he could, but he knew he had to be discreet.

As the offers continued building, Andy was starting to worry that she might not win, and from the looks of her friends, they were too. But Sam wasn't getting worried; he was getting mad – which only made things worse.

"Excuse me for a moment ladies," Shaw announced as he took a step towards Sam. Maintaining his smile, he spoke to Sam through his teeth, "you're not helping."

"But I'm not doing anything." Sam replied, confusion apparent in his voice.

Oliver saw Andy coming up and he walked back to the mike. _Maybe she could talk some sense into him_. "Sorry, everyone."

Sam looked down as he saw Andy approach. "Don't you know how sexy you are when you're mad?" She asked skeptically. "You **have** to relax."

Sam couldn't help it; when she said something like that he couldn't keep it inside. His dimples imploded, his eyes lit up, and he started to laugh.

But for every action there is a reaction, and in this case, it was almost immediate. Practically every woman in the room gasped before hands started shooting into the air. Oliver had already returned to the mike, but he had no idea where to even start.

Noelle jumped out from the side of the stage and grabbed Sam by the arm. "Turn those things off you idiot; you think that's helping?"

Sam was trying his best, but Andy had that effect on him; he couldn't contain it. Plus, it was already too late; the secret was out.

Oliver did his best to keep things under control. He just started on one side of the room and worked his way around, managing to throw in a couple of bids from Andy as he went. But he could see that she was starting to fall apart, and Oliver knew the exact moment he had surpassed her limit.

Her hand, which had been raised the entire time, had gradually fallen with each new bid until it dropped limply by her side. She was now trying to hold back the tears. Oliver paused to look at her just then, and every eye in the room was drawn to her as well.

She gave Sam a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. She rested her chin on her chest as she tried to hide the lone tear that had escaped down her cheek.

Sam looked at her and his heart broke; he didn't want to be up there anymore. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and let her know that everything was going to be OK.

Her sadness was reflected in his eyes, and every woman in the audience was stopped cold as he had unintentionally invited them directly into his heart. And every hand that had been waving frantically just seconds before was slowly being lowered. The poor woman who had just placed the winning bid, wishing she could turn back time.

Dov had been sitting out front with his Gramma, wanting to be right out where the action was. But he was definitely rethinking that decision as he tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Isn't that your friend from the Academy?" Gramma asked.

Dov cleared his throat and took a sip of water as he tried to pull his eyes away from Andy. "Huh? Yeah. You remember; I brought her with me that day when you needed a ride."

"Yeah. I liked her. She was a real spitfire. I was actually hoping she was your girlfriend." Gramma admitted.

"What? I mean she is hot and everything…but she's like my sister." Dov was starting to squirm; this was not a conversation he wanted to have with his Gramma.

"Well, it's pretty obvious now that no one would stand a chance there, not even you." She said, patting him on the cheek. "But where on earth did she get that kind of money? Rookies aren't paid that well…are they?"

If she wanted the lowdown, she came to the right place. Dov knew how to tell a tale and he knew how to do it quickly. He leaned over as he recapped the night's events for her.

Meanwhile, Oliver had been stalling as best he could. Although he didn't want to, he knew he would have to call it soon; there were no more bids coming in. It didn't matter that the only reason was because everyone could see the torment it was causing Andy, and in turn Sam. But you could see the wheels spinning in every head as they tried to figure out what could be done.

It seemed inevitable though; Andy just wasn't going to win and that seemed to be weighing on everyone's mind – with the exception of one person.

Luke had been standing on the far side of the stage off by himself. Just moments before, he had been fuming as he watched the bids for Sam grow with no sign of slowing down. But right now he was grinning from ear to ear; he still had Swarek beat and the offers had stopped completely. _Perfect…Andy __**won't**__ get the date with Sam. Maybe I should reconsider my offer to give them the contest date too._

Luke yelled over to Oliver. "Finish it up Shaw! It's over!"

Luke was actually grateful to Sam for showing his feelings for Andy because it was going to be his downfall, and Luke was finally going to come out on top. _I always knew Swarek was weak; look at his face._

But what Luke didn't understand, was the very reason why Sam was the better man. It wasn't weakness that stopped Sam; it was strength - the strength of his love for Andy…and everyone else in the room had been completely engulfed by it.

Luke was right about one thing though, and Oliver had no choice but to finish it up. "Any more bids. Anyone?" He was looking at Andy practically begging.

"Going." Oliver stated, with no inflection whatsoever. He paused, first looking at Andy who was again counting her money.

He raised his eyebrow at her as if to ask if she had somehow miraculously found some more. She shook her head just enough for him to get his answer, before his eyes swept the room as slowly as he possibly could while he tried to figure out what else he could do to help his friends.

While Shaw was scanning the room, Dov's Gramma approached Andy and tried to hand her the money she had planned to donate when she bid on Dov. Every eye was captivated waiting to see what Andy would do.

"No, no…I couldn't take it." Andy refused, still teary.

And in a clear voice that could only belong to an Epstein, Gramma replied. "Yes you can, honey…oh, yes you can. You won't be taking anything; you'll be giving it. I was planning to donate the money anyway but Dov wouldn't let me."

"Besides, it's a good cause…and I don't just mean the department." She added with a wink and a smile.

Andy smiled back as she started to count, planning to take only as much she needed to win.

"What the heck are you counting it for?" Gramma asked. "Use it all! Go big or go home!"

"Rock and roll, Grandma!" Dov yelled…and then added quietly, the emotion still clear in his throat, "rock and roll."

Shaw had been watching the exchange from the corner of his eye and had delayed as long as he could. He looked at Andy again. "Going?"

Andy hugged Gramma, and to the delight of the crowd, Andy more than doubled the last offer. The crowd erupted in applause as Oliver accepted her bid, and followed it immediately with a cheerful "Going, going, gone."

Sam had been watching the entire scene unfold in front of him, and there were more than a few teary eyes that had seen everything through his. They had noticed his arms as they lifted slightly from his side, willing them to reach far enough to embrace Andy and comfort her. They had seen his expression shift as he witnessed her exchange with Dov's Gramma. Without even a glance in Andy's direction, they knew the precise moment when the sorrow had been lifted from her shoulders because it was mirrored in Sam's eyes. And they all celebrated with him as he left the stage before Oliver could even finish the last 'gone'.

Sam's eyes met Andy's, their hands reaching simultaneously for the other as they closed the distance between them. Their lips met, proof that they were winning way more than just a contest - they had won a lifetime.

Oliver had only one thing left to say. "It's the secret to a happy life my friends…have a good night." And he shut off the microphone, quickly wiping his eye before anyone could notice.

Luke, still watching from the side, was not happy. He had been this close. He was about to walk away and leave when he was surrounded on either side by Tracy and Gail. "Starting to wonder what **you're** missing yet?" The women asked.

He just shook his head and walked away. He didn't want to think about it, and he definitely wasn't about to tell them that.

Sam and Andy were still kissing, as all their friends came out to congratulate them. The majority of the crowd was already dispersing, but this group of Fifteenth's Finest wasn't ready to call it night just yet. They all took turns hugging Gramma before they joined Dov at the table. A couple of the guys went to get drinks and they celebrated, toasted, and laughed together until they were finally asked to leave.

* * *

The next morning, at the end of parade, Best announced how much money was raised; apparently it had been their best year ever.

"And I'm happy to announce that the coppers who made the most money and will be going on a date - the first of many I'm sure - will be Sam Swarek and Andy McNally." Sam stood up to acknowledge the whoops and hollers of the crowd as he motioned Andy forward to accept the money from Best for their night on the town. Luke had already walked out before the rest of the crowd surrounded them with hugs and handshakes. Sam and Andy asked their friends to hang back after Best dismissed everyone for the day.

"You're not going to rub it in, are you Sammy. Nice fancy dinner, pretty girl…" Jerry said.

"Actually, Andy and I talked about it, and we were wondering what everyone was doing for supper tonight." Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Traci asked.

"We want to use the money to take everyone out for supper…to thank you all for having our backs." Andy answered.

Everyone readily agreed; they didn't have to be asked twice.

"Excellent….where do you want to go?" Chris asked. "What should we have?"

It was a no brainer. Everyone exchanged looks and at the same time, they all yelled: "Burgers!"

* * *

After shift, they met at a diner everyone loved that was close to the station. Sam and Andy had spent the entire day 'keeping it professional', and were making up for lost time while they waited to be seated. That was why Traci forced them to sit against the wall and on opposite sides of the table, for which the rest of the group was eternally grateful. They had already spent the last 5 minutes averting their eyes from the PDA they were not yet used to from their friends.

The table was not up to the task though. These two had waited a long time and the electricity was shooting across the table like lightning across the sky, the flash evident every time their eyes met. There was definitely a storm brewing.

When the meal was done, everyone thanked Sam and Andy for the meal. "You know, you really didn't have to do spend your date money on us." Traci added.

"No problem…besides, I still get my date with Andy." Sam said as he winked at her. "She won me fair and square."

"Yeah, except I ride with you every day so I'm kind of getting ripped off here." She teased with a mock pout. "I'm only getting half the prize."

"Oh you'll get your ride-along." Sam promised, his tone clearly offering her much more than the standard fare.

Andy's face turned a deep shade of red and Sam just laughed, joined quickly by the rest of their friends.

When Andy recovered, she was anxious to get the conversation back to a more family friendly subject. "That reminds me, I still don't know who won **me** fair and square."

She leaned over to look at Frank at the other end of the table. "When is that supposed to happen and how do I find out who I have to go out with?"

He reached into his pocket. "Actually, I got the cheque just before we came. Looks like it was some guy named…Swarek." He said, pretending to have trouble making it out.

Andy's jaw dropped open and she turned to Sam in surprise. "But you left."

He grinned. "You know I never go into a plan without backup. After that night in the parking lot at the Penny, I went back in and told these guys that I planned on winning you in that auction. But I needed their help; I never know when Sarah's going to call and it had been a really rough week for her. So I asked Jerry, Oliver, and Frank to help me. I would bid for myself, but if I had to leave for any reason, they had to make sure I would still win. Anytime Luke bid after I left, Jerry or Frank would just outbid him."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Shaw threw in a few bids of his own." Noelle added.

"I guess we'll never know." Shaw returned with a smirk.

Andy was still in shock, trying to process everything Sam had just said. "After **that** night? But I was still with Luke…and I hadn't really…and we…"

"You were ready, Andy; you told me yourself. You just needed to know that something or someone better was out there for you. So I needed to make sure you knew that I was ready and waiting."

Andy couldn't believe it. She looked up at Sam still in awe that he actually wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"It was worth every penny." He said without any reservations. "And I meant it when I said I would've paid double that."

Andy was overwhelmed, and she couldn't hold it back any more – sitting across from Sam was just not close enough. She stood up and started moving around the table.

"Going!" Gail yelled as she passed by her.

"Going!" Traci yelled louder, as Andy rounded the corner of the table.

Sam had already pulled his chair back from the table to welcome her with open arms. Andy sat down in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lowered her face to his, pausing to whisper against his lips. "It's time to go." The look in her eyes left no doubt that something better was waiting for him too.

As she closed the distance and pressed her lips eagerly to his, all their friends cheered. "Gone!"

She was gone all right…and so was he.


End file.
